harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of 2013
The Constitution of 2013 is the current constitution of the Harvian Islands. It was written by King Joaquin I and his good friend Norman Arellano Muñoz and lots of it was from the Constitution of 2010. Explanation of the word "Constitution" A constitution is a set of laws that a set of people have made and agreed upon for government—often as a written document—that enumerates and limits the powers and functions of a political entity. These rules together make up, i.e. constitute, what the entity is. In the case of countries and autonomous regions of federal countries the term refers specifically to a constitution defining the fundamental political principles, and establishing the structure, procedures, powers and duties, of a government. By limiting the government's own reach, most constitutions guarantee certain rights to the people. The term constitution can be applied to any overall system of law that defines the functioning of a government, including several uncodified historical constitutions that existed before the development of modern codified constitutions. Article 1 The United Harvian Islands #The Kingdom of the Harvian Islands is a sovereign, independent and kingdom state. #The United Harvian Islands is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the Harvian people and shall be guaranteed. #The territory of the United Harvian Islands according to its existing national boundaries shall not be altered. #The Kingdom of the Harvian Islands is a kingdom under the rule of His Royal Highness King Joaquin I. #There shall be equality among the various racial groups in the United Harvian Islands. Governing body of the United Harvian Islands #The United Harvian Islands is governed on different levels: ##The federal level encompasses the entire Harvian territory. ###The executive power of the federal level inheres to the Government of the United Harvian Islands. This government consists of the Prime Minister and the Federal Secretaries, and has control over government departments, government institutions and civil services. ###All legislative power inheres to the Estates of the United Harvian Islands. This parliamentary body consists of the Estates Members, who are either democratically elected by the citizens of the United Harvian Islands. Estates may, as the sole body in the nation, write and amend legal matters in the Federal Laws of the United Harvian Islands and the Constitution. ###All judicial power inheres to the Supreme Court of the Harvian Islands. ##The district level consists of four districts with extended powers: Maritima, Leeward and Princeton, Northern and Reefs. ##The executive power of the federal level inheres to the Governor and Deputy Governor of each state, both democratically elected by the citizens of each state. ##The local level, consisting of cities and towns, and the sublocal level, consisting of neighborhoods and hamlets, are governed by the district authorities in combination with the mayors. Capital #The city of Stamadri is the cultural, legislative, and administrative capital and the seat of government. Port Philip is the financial capital and the seat for all other functions. Either of these seats may be moved elsewhere for reasons of force majeure.